Tá sí go Comharba
by fireflyshollow
Summary: The search of the heir of the Bui Boon is on. What will come of the Awen Mna.  The next in the Series "The Merlin Scrolls."
1. Prologue: Taibreamh

Prologue: Taibreamh (Dream)

_Panting, I ran through the halls of Hogwarts, my Professor's Robes bellowing better than any Snape moment. The Next Bui was in trouble. Two years I prayed for the mother to reveal her to me; two years I watched for signs and found none. Noe my mind tingled with the danger coming to Fiona's heir. I raced to the great hall opened the doors and..._

I sat straight in my bed, my mind racing. These dreams were a constant when I chose to sleep. Two years since Fiona's death, and we had yet to find her heir. Lila would scold me softly, telling me to have patience. Not my strong suit.

"You alright there, love?" Draco slid a hand over my shoulder and pulled me into his arms.

"I'm alright." Wiping the seat from my forehead, I snuggled close.

"Same dream?"

Inhaling his smell, I nodded. "uh-huh." Noden climbed into the bed then, his heavy body weighing the edge down. "Hey ya big guy." the dog promptly began to snore, and I pulled the blanket over my shoulders, falling back asleep.

I started my day with the seventh years, all four houses in one class. Only thirteen students had chosen to take the Magical Languages course through to the seventh year, including Corin. Molly was in my sixth year class. They still wore the charms I made them when we first met, and still kept an eye on Noden when I had to leave him at the castle.

The students were busy having conversations in Mandarin while I graded first year papers and tried to Focus. Fiona's Boon hung softly around my neck nest to my own, the cold metal a reminder of my newest goal.

Suddenly the door burst open, the wind howling through the room. Before I could think, my wand was in my hand and I was over the desk, ready for an attack.

"Professor Granger, I do not think it is necessary to stupefy the headmistress." McGongall almost huffed. "I need Mister Brightway immediately."

He stood quickly, "Headmistress? Is something wrong?"

"Just come with me."

Author's Note: Well, here is the next in the series... yes I said series... Of the Merlin Scrolls.

Enjoy loves, and a review is like a hundred hugs!


	2. Lá bog é

Chapter one Lá bog é. (A soft Day)

I called the class to close early, and headed to McGonagall's Office as fast as I would walk. Draco met me at her statue. "Molly was pulled from my class."

I nodded, "Corin from mine." Turning to the statue, "Redwing" the statue groaned as it spiraled up and we bounded up the stairs and opened the door to her office.

"Ah, professors. Is everything alright?"

Her tone sent us back to our own school days, "We were worried, headmistress."

"I am sure everything will be ok after a time. The young Mr. Brightway and Miss Wilthouse are going home for a bit to welcome their new younger siblings to this world."

We both smack our heads. Of course we had known that Mrs. Brightway was pregnant with twins and was due any day. "Oh, well that is wonderful news." Draco nodded to the headmistress and began to leave."

"Oh Professors?"

"Yes." We timed it perfectly.

"I hope that now that the students have returned, you will have more discretion with your relationship. The wizarding world is old fashioned, and I cannot have it known that you are sharing a bed that is not a marriage bed. So do be careful. Enjoy your day."

Feeling a bit embarrassed, we left the office and headed to our next class. My first years were learning Greek. The year had gone on well, only two months left until the summer vacation.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and at dinner, Corin and Molly walked into the hall, Corin's arm draped around her shoulder. I waved to them and they came to the table, showing me the picture of their new siblings.

Molly smiled, "Mum named them Finnegan and Fiona."

My breath caught. "Fiona? That is a lovely name."

"After my aunt. Though mum said she has been missing for a long time."

Draco and I glanced at each other. "That is very interesting." Draco recovered first. "Mo sheacht mbeannacht ort! New life is a wondrous event." The two students smiled there thanks and went to their table to have dinner.

"Could she really be…" Draco whispered before I could cut him off.

"I never thought of Molly. She is still too young. Once she turns seventeen, I will test her. It had not occurred to me that Fiona would give me this task because the Bui was one of my students. Makes sense now."

"That it does." Draco nabbed a dessert from the tray. "Do you know when her birthday is?"

"Over the summer. I will work with her this fall if she is the one."

"If she isn't, this is one hell of a coincidence."

"Hmp. Comhtharlú. I hate coincidences…."

He patted my hand. "Surprising you don't like a word."

McGonagall cleared her throat then, and Draco removed his hand.

"I've gotten permission to access the Merlin Scrolls again."

"Don't you have your own copy?"

"Not a complete one. I skipped over places that I thought had no sway over the portions that were not written by Merlin himself. During my research for my book, I discovered that the original daughters wrote a scroll each."

"So a cure for Crucio wasn't enough for you?" He laughed hard, standing then and helping Pomfrey out of her chair and then pulling mine out for me. "May I join you tonight?" he whispered into my ear.

"I will send Noden with Harry's cloak around eight." Noden tossed his head up, belly full from the food he was snuck by Hagrid.  
>Draco merely nodded and left as I gathered my things to head to my own office. Two months until he and I didn't have to sneak around the castle to see each other. Two months.<p>

Dinner at Harry and Ginny's four weeks later was an adventure. Draco and I were named their boys god parents. Albus Severus and James Remus were tearing around the house when we arrived, Ginny two steps behind flinging spells to keep breakables in their place.

I jumped right in, scooping both two year olds into my arms as Ginny collapsed on the stairs. "Thanks, Hermione."

Draco nabbed James from me and tossed him in the air. "Hey, you need to be nice to your mama."

The little boy just laughed. Albus snuggled into my arms, and I tapped his nose. "You too, mister. Now, what's for dinner?"

Harry popped in then. "Beef stew with dumplings. Apple Crisp for dessert." Using his spoon to point at the two boys, "Wash up and help Uncle Charlie and Andy set the table." The boys scurried to get off of us and ran to the dining room, where a "oaf!" was heard.

Ginny hugged me then. "Thanks for the rescue, love."

"Why don't you just use a sticking chair on things?" Draco asked and he inspected his hair to find something sticky on the strand James had played with.

"I do, but they will just find something else. And to think, we want more."

We laughed and headed to the dining room. Charlie hugged me as Andy shook Draco's hand. It was wonderful to see my family. After dinner was done, Ginny took the boys to bed, and we had dessert and wine.

Half way through, Harry dinged his glass. "Lady and Gentlemen… Ginny and I would like to announce that we will be expanding the house this summer in preparation for the newest addition to the Potter family."

"Ginny, you're pregnant?"

She nodded and stood next to Harry, "Yep, and I absolutely can't wait. Hopefully we will have a girl this time."

More drinks were poured and we all toasted we health of the new beginning.

As Draco and I walked home, I sighed. "What's wrong, Hermione?"

"Nothing really." Looking up at the March sky, I tried to form what I was thinking. "Seems like everyone is procreating."

Draco smiled and wrapped an arm around me. "What, you want a couple Dracos and Hermiones running around? We would be skipping a couple steps in the normal relationship."

"You know that isn't what I mean. Hells, we are only twenty six years old. We have plenty of time."

He hugged me then. "Too right, love." He kissed me then, soft and promising. "Come on, let's go home so I can sneak into your room."

"Oh Draco, you say the sweetest things." I pushed off of him, my smirk turning to a smile. "Beat you to the Gate."

Authors Note: Thanks for the support so far, I had not planned on a series, but I can't let it alone. So enjoy and please Review! Reviews are awesome and help me write and continue the story!

Comhtharlú: coincidence

Mo sheacht mbeannacht ort!: My seven blessing on you


	3. Sa Seanam

Chapter Two Sa Seanam (In the Past)

The school year ended quickly, and Summer came to Hogwarts. I poured myself into the translation of the Buile scrolls. Draco had to spend some time at the manor, and I flat out refused to come.

"Hermione, I have boarded that room up."

"I can't Draco, I just can't." I flomped on to the couch in his sitting room. He sat next to me, pulling me close to him.

"Gleoite of my heart." He kissed my forehead. "One day you will have to face it. But I won't make you. Three weeks without you is not my idea of a vacation."

Sighing, I closed my eyes. "Not my ideal either. But I have translating to do, and it will give me time to figure out how to go about seeing if Molly is really the Bui. As much as I love you, you are very good at distraction and your Gaelic translations do leave something to be desired."

"Well then." Noden jumped onto us then. "Get you big oaf." Draco tried to push him off, but the large dog just nestled in on his lap. "Hermione, a little help, please?"

"He's not bothering me." I patted the dog on the head, and then shooed him off Draco. "So, you leave tomorrow?"

"Yes, early."

I stood up then, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. "Come on, let's go out tonight."

He pulled me to him then, "No, Gleoite. Let's stay in."

The next morning, I woke to a vased bouquet of Carnations, Daises and Lavendar. The note beside it was in his beautiful handwriting:

_Gleoite seo agam. _

_ I will miss your breath, your eyes, your light. Until the light shines upon me, my days shall be as dark as my nights. Please note, I will be swimming at the lake on my first night on castle grounds. _

_ My love shall flicker for you always,_

_Malfoy_

I breathed in the fragrance of the flowers and the started the day. Once coffee was in my system and clothing on, I climbed to my room to watch the sun rise. Noden plodded along half awake, and collapsed into his bed under my desk. I rolled out the scroll of the Buile. It was said to be written by the daughters of Merlin. I found it to be tales from the first Awen Mna. I was currently on the tale of my own ancestor.

She was a secretive woman who took her job as protector of her sisters very seriously. Through other texts, she was feared by the world for her wrath, though she had her balance in a young warrior. Most of her works spoke of the misgivings of humanity. Hermione focused on another portion, the text that she wrote of her warrior.

_He always makes me smile, even in the longest darkness that comes only once a year. Peace is all he asks for when he comes to my door in the darkness, and as he sits beside me and tells me his tale, I know that my ears are the only ones that are graced with his voice anymore as the world has silenced yet another great mind. He'll talk until the hours are small and the space between him and his worries is great. Then he will lean over and lay his head on my lap, and ask me again why I left the world where I should belong. _

_ As always, I brush his hair away from his granite eyes and sigh, "Sometimes, the world you love doesn't understand me. Humans are frightened by that which they do not know. It is better this way." He sleeps then, gently spelled into the darkness by my soft songs. He knows that the nights are most difficult for me, as the power overwhelms me and I fight the shadows that plague a child of the moonlight. As he sleeps, I feel his dreams and they slowly change, each one of me and each one more telling and powerful than the last. _

_ He will spell me to sleep in his own way, and when i awake on my lounge, he is gone. The only memento i have is a warm lounge and a Red carnation. Such is the life of a daughter of darkness._

_ I am feared by most, as anyone should fear the daughter of Merlin. I have never understood why he alone holds no fear of me, but I must have faith that he knows my intentions are just and usually good."_

I sat back in my chair, confused but enlightened. Glancing at the photo of my sisters, taken at the first Christmas Ball I had with Draco, I smiled.

My family had grown so wide since the end of the war and losing Mum and Dad. Noden whimpered in his sleep softly, pulling me from the memories of the ones I love. The day was already growing hotter, and I still needed to run to Hogsmeade to find the proper gift for Harry and Ginny. Their anniversary was in four weeks, and I did not want to forget. Waking Noden, we headed out to town, the easy of doing hardly anything for the day calming my heart.

_Gleoite seo agam: _Sweet of Mine

Author's Note:

Trying to figure out where this wants to go.

If you enjoyed, Please Review.

And thank you, Ale, For the wonderful message to me. It is amazing to find that I have touched someone's life with writing.


End file.
